


Pas de Deux

by LavendurMochi (GoldenHero)



Category: KHAN (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (PLEASE BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU READ :((), ;), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Art Museums, Ballet, Becuase i like good wriing sljlskjflskjf, Classical Music, Courting Rituals, Dyscalculia, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inspired by Anastasia (1997), Inspired by Saltation, Jimin has Dyscalculia, Jimin works as an art conservator, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentioned Eating Disorders, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Past Abuse, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, There's a little bit of character violence, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Werewolves, Yoongi is an Emperor, and For Want of the Suns Rays, maybe???, rocky relationships, smut???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/LavendurMochi
Summary: Jimin has lived as a Beta his entire life. He grew up around art museums and works as an art conservator. But after a surprise visit from the Emperor from a country over, his world is about to be turned upside down forever.





	1. The Planets-Mars, bringer of war & Venus, bringer of peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EveryoneIsWeirdToday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneIsWeirdToday/gifts), [momora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momora/gifts).



All of Jimin’s days started out the same. He would wake up at five, leave the small apartment that he shared with ten other Betas, took a shower and got on the train to go to his job. Demarius was a small country, packed full of people so much that it almost seemed like there wasn’t enough space.

 

Now, as he stood crushed up against a window of the train, he craned his neck in an attempt to catch his breath with air that wasn’t other people’s breath. He clutched his bag close to his chest, tilting back a bit as the wave of people in front of him started to filter out as they came to a stop.

 

A mix of languages filtered through the air, French, Korean, Chinese, English, and many others that Jimin couldn’t or didn’t care to identify. Since Demarius was such a melting pot of Betas, many people took on other languages in order to make themselves feel like they were a part of something else.

 

Jimin, himself, only spoke two languages; Korean and French. The people he lived with were from a French-speaking country, but thankfully he did work with a lot of Korean-speaking people and he never had the fear of somehow losing his mother tongue. 

 

It did bother him, he had to admit that. He hadn’t completely forgotten Korean, and after a few minutes of speaking with other people, he could easily catch back onto it.

 

He blinked out of his daze of thought at loud cursing at his left. He glanced over to see a businessman holding a coffee without its top, the contents splashed on him and a few other passengers.

 

Jimin, not wanting to be confrontational as the man started to yell, hunched his shoulders and shoved his way through the crowded train and out onto the station platform.

 

Stepping quickly, he passed by other people getting onto trains. He walked up the steep steps out of the undergrown station and breathed a sigh of relief. The air outside was far from fresh, what with car fumes and subdued Beta scents, but it was better than breathing in someone else's morning coffee breath.

 

“Taxi!” He called out into the street, holding up his arm and snapping his fingers a few times. There were hundreds of Taxis about in the morning, and after a few moments of standing, a yellow car pulled up.

 

He got in, smiling to the old man in the front seat kindly, “Puleun Bada Museum of art, please,” he said. The man nodded, furrowing his bushy silver eyebrows and taking off into the road.

 

Jimin sat back, buckling himself in and exhaling softly as the driver weaved in and out of traffic, going in an erratic way that would make any first-time Taxi riders sick, but Jimin was used to the gut-wrenching turns and jerks from riding for so many years.

 

“Here,” the Taxi driver grunted. Jimin fished out a few Tags and handed them off to the driver, thanking him and quickly getting out. As soon as he closed the door, the Taxi sped off.

 

Jimin glanced at his watch and swore softly. Six thirteen! He was nearly late! He ran up the steps to the large museum, flashing a pass to the guard at the front and getting in.

 

The museum would be closed for a few more hours, but Jimin’s boss was strict in timing. He ran past the old receptionist, waving a little at her. She didn’t acknowledge him.

 

He scurried down the halls until he reached the Historical Paintings section, exhaling in relief when he saw the room to the conservators' department still had its lights off.

 

Unlocking the door, he tumbled through and nearly fell on his face, only just catching himself on one of the large desks. He heaved for breath for a few seconds, rubbing his face as he caught his breath.

 

“You’re late, Mr. Park.”

 

Jimin winced, straightening up and looking over his shoulder at who was behind him. A tall thin woman with her hair neatly cut into a bob. She had her arms crossed and was frowning.

 

“By only a minute,” Jimin replied, hiding his rolling eyes with a bow of his head “I’m sorry, I’ll try to be more punctual next time, Miss Wendy.”

 

Wendy snorted, “Oh, shut up!” She laughed, her mouth stretching into a grin. She smacked his arm lightly while snickering. “Be happy that Joohyun isn’t here yet. She would have your head on a spike if you were late at this time of year.”

 

Jimin winced but smiled all the same. “Joohyun is only like that to you and Seulgi,” he said, pouting a little at Wendy, “she knows that I’m a precious child of God!”

 

He cupped his hands under his chin, blinking in a cherub-like way that had Wendy guffawing and kicking his shin.

 

“Yeah, whatever,” she huffed, “we have a few new paintings coming in today, as well as some,” she grimaced, “some guests?”

 

Jimin mimicked her grimace, “the inspector?” He asked, “I thought he already came this month?” He turned to his desk, setting his bag on it and taking out a mason jar with yogurt and blueberries.

 

“No,” Wendy replied, “it’s the Royal Kim family.”

 

Jimin fumbled with his jar, nearly dropping it and instead slammed it down on the wooden surface. He whirled around, looking at Wendy who looked a bit put off.

 

“Them?!” He hissed, “why the fuck is they here?!”

 

“They’re not here yet.”

 

“That yet scares me.”

 

Snort. “Yeah, it scares me too,” Wendy fished a small piece of neatly folded paper out of her back pocket, “Seulgi got this from the mailman a few days ago, and Juhyun didn’t tell any of us until just yesterday, but you left early to get Sammi from the daycare,” she shrugged, “so, now you know.”

 

Jimin took the paper from her. It was thick, heavy paper. Obviously extremely expensive. He unfolded it and admired the intricate gold that decorated the sides. It was obviously pure gold, and when he ran his finger along the edge, a small trail ended up on his finger.

 

“Jesus,” he whispered, “this costs, like, three months worth of rent for me,” he muttered.

 

Wendy barked out a laugh from where she was uncovering a large painting.

 

His eyes moved over the words, squinting a bit. It was written in English, and even though he knew a few phrases, he couldn’t read cursive for the life of him.

 

“Wendy,” he called, looking up from the letter. Wendy looked over from where she was bent over, glaring at an old painting and muttering about varnish.

 

“Can you read any of this?” He asked, handing over the letter when she walked over.

 

“I’ll do you one better,” she said, grabbing her bag that was on the table next to Jimin’s. She fished out a scrap piece of paper, handing it to Jimin.

 

“You just don’t wanna read, do you?” Jimin deadpanned. Wendy shrugged and turned back to the painting she had been observing.

 

Jimin shook his head and looked to the paper.

 

**_Dear Bae Ju-Hyun of the Puleun Bada Museum of Art and Historicals,_ **

**_His esteemed Highness Prince Kim Seokjin of the Kim-Dal family has chosen your museum for the meeting place of the annual Omega-Beta peace talk and is requesting to observe a showing of traditional Omegan and/or Beta art._ **

**_He intends to arrive the day after this letter reaches you._ **

**_All the best,_ **

**_Emperor Min._ **

 

“What the fuck.” Jimin looked from the letter to Wendy who was now taking out a few jars for cleaning.

 

“What the fuck?!” He said a little louder. Wendy only made an agreeing sound.

 

“Is this ass-backwards prissy prince just gonna pop in on us?!” He hissed, “he should know that the museum doesn’t allow private showings during the week!”

 

Wendy huffed out a bitter laugh, “yeah, Seulgi and Juhyun already had a cow over it. They sent an emergency letter to the Emperor, but the bastard just sent the same letter again.”

 

“Fuck,” Jimin exhaled, “is this why she wants everyone in today?” He asked Wendy, setting down both the letter and the translation.

 

“Yeah,” Wendy replied, “Yeri and Seulgi were up almost all night clearing out a room,” she said, “they’re meeting in the South Wing.”

 

“Near the clothing department?” Jimin asked, furrowing his brows, “why the hell would they want to be there?”

 

“The Kims?” Wendy asked, “well, they don’t know. Juhyun isn’t going to close down the museum just for some silly fucking pretty-princess playing Omega, so she’s just moving all of the classical art there and switching them for a week. Maybe permanently.”

 

“Fuck,” Jimin repeated.

 

“Yeah,” Wendy said, strapping on a mask as she uncapped the varnish cleaner from its container and dipped a handmade q-tip in, “fuck.”

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, they were finally ready.

 

Jimin stood in the South Wing of the museum, arms crossed as he watched a few museum staff hauling in a newly conserved table, other people hanging up a few old paintings and decorating the massive room tastefully with a few busts of past Alpha and Omega rulers.

 

To Wendy’s word, Juhyun had had a cow. When he saw the curator, she looked exhausted but thanked him when he said that he would take over the rest of the planning. She had passed out on a marble statue of a dog then and left to sleep for a while.

 

They were almost ready. Jimin bit the tip of his finger, chewing on his nail nervously as the table was set down. It was almost three hundred years old, and Jimin had spent a better half of his first year working at the museum getting it back to its old prime.

 

It was almost like looking at a kid leaving for school for the first time. Nervewracking to the point where Jimin just wanted to shoo the other stuff away and do it all himself.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and exhaling heavily. The Kims would be here in a half an hour. It was enough time for him to get dressed, take some Adderall and rest for a bit before he had to cater.

 

“Mr. Park?”

 

Jimin opened his eyes, looking over to one of the museum guards, Moonbin, who was nervously hovering by the door.

 

“Yeah, what is it?” He asked, walking over when the man beckoned him.

 

“One of the Kims are here,” he breathed, “I didn’t want to tell Mrs. Son or Mrs. Kim, and Mrs. Juhyun told me to find you if I needed anything and-”

 

“Wait,” Jimin held up his hand, “one of them is _what_?”

 

Moonbin wilted a little under his tone. It was calm. Too calm.

 

“Yeah,” he said.

 

“Great,” Jimin said, clenching his fists and taking another deep breath, “don’t beat yourself over it, Moonbinnie,” he said, “do you know which Kim it is?” He asked.

 

Moonbin seemed relieved and nodded, “it’s both of the Princes from the Kim family. They’re waiting outside in a Limo, and I don’t know if I should make them go through the back. We already have a red carpet set up but-”

 

“Calm down,” Jimin said slowly, “direct all of the guards to the front of the museum. The Kim’s will take the stairs to the front, and I’ll take them on a quick tour through the museum so everyone else has a chance to finish prep.”

 

Moonbin melted, tears gathering in his eyes, “Mr. Park!” He sobbed, “you’re so nice! Thank you, thank you so much!”

 

Jimin laughed, “you don’t need to thank me,” he said gently, wiping away Moonbins tears and setting him off, “give them some time to get up there, I’ll get dressed as fast as I can.”

 

Moonbin left quickly and Jimin followed suit. He rushed to the East Wing, ducking into the costumes department and surveying the costumes quickly. Often at the museum, actors put on plays depicting different historical events. No one would mind if he wore something from here.

 

He grabbed some black pants, a golden vest and a black silk shirt, quickly getting dressed. He passed by a large mirror and paused, looking at himself. He looked too plain. He looked around quickly, spotting a red ribbon and grabbed it, tying it loosely around his neck and tucking the ends underneath his vest.

 

There. Now he at least looked semi-presentable. He looked at his reflection for a few moments, a flicker of familiarity going through his mind but it was quickly brushed away by the pressing reminder of the Kim’s arrival.

 

He ran from the costume department, going to a smooth jog and then to a walk once he reached the main room. He could see reporters outside, the flashing lights of the cameras made him squint.

 

Ugh. Paparazzi. He took a deep breath to settle himself, looking over at Moonbin who opened the black tinted doors. A pair of men walked in, their presence immediately filled the room.

 

Juhyun appeared next to him, startling him. She had cleaned herself up to the best of her ability, but her eyes were still a bit misty from sleep.

 

“Juhyun?” He whispered. She looked over at him and blinked in surprise, “oh! Jiminie,” her shoulders slumped, “thank God you’re here, you’re taking the Kims for a tour, right?” She asked.

 

Jimin nodded, “if you’ll let me. It’ll give you some more time to rest. Wendy told me you were up all last night.”

 

Juhyun scoffed, “That brat,” she hissed under her breath, “I’ll handle everything at the meeting, meet us in the East Gallery and I’ll hand them off to you.”

 

Jimin nodded, quickly leaving as the two Kims started to make their way over to Juhyun.

 

He jogged to the East Wing. There was a pair of wooden double doors that led to the painting department and he quickly opened them.

 

They were all empty. No people, just paintings and a few benches. Jimin took a few more soothing breaths, smoothed out his vest and his hair and tried not to shake.

 

He could feel his anxiety bubbling up in his chest, but after a few more seconds of controlled breathing, he could feel it ebb away.

 

He looked up at the painting in front of him. It was of the late Omegan Queen, Kim Jonghyun. He was very beautiful, with kind eyes that looked straight forward over whatever he must have seen. In his arms, he held a small white kitten that was curled into a little ball and sleeping. Behind him, the moon shone brightly with a soft teal-blue tint that bathed the entire painting in a beautiful shade of aqua.

 

Jimin had worked on the painting when it arrived, and it held a very special place in his heart. It had been badly damaged, with chunks of paint missing and a large tear down the middle that had taken two years to fix, but all of his work had paid off.

 

He tore his eyes away from the painting when he heard footsteps and turned on his heel.

 

As Juhyun led the two Kims into the room, all of Jimin’s anxiety returned.

 

“-and this is one of our best conservators for this museum,” Juhyun was saying, “Park Jimin. He’ll be taking you on a short tour through the painting department if you’ll allow it, and then you’ll make your way to where President Sam is waiting for you.”

 

The taller of the Kims, a man with startlingly beautiful features smiled at Juhyun kindly, “yes, thank you very much, Beta Bae,” he said, tilting forward in a polite bow, “I’m sure Mr. Park will-”

 

His sentence stopped when he turned to Jimin. Jimin watched as all of the blood drained from his face, a look of recognition slipping on. He swallowed and forced himself to smile once again.

 

“I’m sure that Mr. Park will do well to keep us entertained.”

 

Juhyun didn’t seem to catch the look on Seokjin’s face, nor the slight trembling of his hands as he looked at Jimin. The other Kim, with a sharp bone structure and eyes that pierced into his very being, stayed silent, but nodded to Juhyun as she left, closing the door behind her and leaving the trio alone in the art department.

 

There was a silence that took over the room. It was heavy and its weight was almost too much for Jimin to bare. He shoved his anxiety away and forced himself to smile kindly at the two Omegas.

 

“If you two will just follow me, I’ll take you through the department,” Jimin said, nodding towards the doorway towards the broader part of the department.

 

“O-of course,” the taller Kim choked out, following Jimin with the other Omega in tow.

 

Something was up with them, but Jimin didn’t want to make them uncomfortable, so the tour went on.

 

Everything went by in a blur of information, paintings, and uncomfortable silences where it felt like all eyes were on him, even if he was trying to make them focus on a painting.

 

The way that the older Kim looked at him, it was like Jimin was one of the art pieces. Like he couldn’t believe that Jimin was really there.

 

He hid his sigh of relief when he saw the door to the meeting room a few more rooms from where he was standing and started to walk again.

 

“The Museum was lucky enough to get most of these paintings from the Alpha royalty after the split,” he said, gesturing to one of the paintings on the wall, “and after some cleaning and retouching, we’re happy to put them back into the public eye again-”

 

“Jimin.”

 

Jimin’s breath caught in his throat. He looked over his shoulder to the shorter of the two Kims. His voice was so much deeper than his face made it out to be. He turned to them, a bad feeling settling in his stomach.

 

“Yes?” He asked, plastering his best customer-service smile on.

 

The man looked at him for a moment, his eyes hard before he shook his head, “nevermind. May I find you after the meeting has adjourned?”

 

Jimin tilted his head, confused, “uhh, sure?” He said, “I don’t know how long you’ll be here-”

 

“We could be here all night if we wanted to,” he interrupted, a dismissive look on his face, “please lead us to the meeting room.”

 

Jimin paused. What the hell? Why was he so rude? He glanced at the older Kim, but he just looked away with a slightly queasy look on his face.

 

“Of course,” Jimin murmured, “please follow me,” he started to walk through the rooms again, a sour taste in his mouth.

 

And here he thought that royalty would have the sense to at least be polite to workers. He internally shrugged, guess not, he thought.

 

Soon, they reached the double doors. Jimin opened them, and the Kims walked in. The younger paused when he reached the door, his eyes looking to Jimin.

 

“The meeting will be only an hour long,” he said, “Seokjin-hyung and I will want to meet with you afterwards to speak.”

 

“O-okay,” Jimin stammered, “where do you want to meet?”

 

He paused, tilting his head in thought. “You will meet us fifteen minutes after the meeting ends. If you are late, I will be angry.”

 

Jimin stared, miffed, after them as they walked in, the door slamming behind them.

 

Did that really just happen? What the fuck?

 

He rolled his eyes and scoffed quietly, walking back through the painting exhibits. “Fuckin’ asshat,” he grumbled to himself.

 

As soon as he reached the entrance to the painting exhibits, someone grabbed him by his arm and yanked him aside.

 

“What the fuck?!” He spat, yanking his arm back and turning to see a frazzled looking Wendy standing there.

 

“Where have you been?!” She hissed. She looked incredibly messy, her hair was frizzy and her makeup was smudged a bit under her eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“The Emperor arrives and I can’t fucking find you for almost an hour,” she hissed, tugging him through the museum as civilians poured in, some of them with cameras but most of them just humble museum-goers.

 

“What?! Wait, Wendy, what the hell is going on?” He hissed.

 

Wendy tossed a look his way, her lips pursed and eyes narrowed. “The Emperor,” she repeated, “he showed up for the meeting! He wasn’t supposed to be here!”

 

They both moved quickly through the crowds, soon reaching a set of stairs hidden behind an Egyptian exhibit and roped off.

 

The stairs to the security post that looked out into the ballroom that the meeting was being held in.

 

“Wendy!” Jimin called after her as she ran up the stairs, him the following suit, “what-”

 

He reached the top of the observatory, and all of a sudden realized why Wendy was so frazzled.

 

Through the one way glass, he could see the meeting. Their President, the Kims, and at the head of the table, Emperor Min in all of his terrifying glory.

 

“Why is he here?” Jimin whispered. Wendy didn’t respond, instead, she dug around in a small cardboard box that was on the floor.

 

“No fucking clue,” she spat, “he fucking shows up like he owns the damn place-”

 

“Technically, he does.”

 

Jimin jumped, looking over at Seulgi who was walking up the stairs. She looked equally frazzled, but at least she wasn’t yelling like Wendy was.

 

“Whatever,” Wendy growled, pulling out a silver tray, “he walks up here, comes in, and demands that he have a seat at the table! We had to fucking get the golden throne from the Royalty department!”

 

“Juhyun is gonna have an aneurysm,” Seulgi piped up, taking a seat on one of the metal folding chairs in the room, “everything is out of order, people are irritated, and the media is breathing down our necks.”

 

Wendy grumbled from where she was frantically polishing the tray, soon shoving it into Jimin’s arms.

 

“The Emperor, that saucy bastard, he wants _refreshments_ ,” she glared at the glass, her eyes lasered on where the Emperor was speaking quietly with the elder Kim.

 

Jimin followed her gaze and looked at him. He looked very familiar. Not because Jimin had seen his face on tons of propaganda and anti-Alpha posters that were littered across town, but rather his face was something like a distant memory. Something Jimin just couldn’t quite set.

 

He froze when the Emperor looked from the eldest Kim and to the glass. Even though it was one way and there was no way that he could have seen Jimin, it still made his heart pound and his blood freeze.

 

Wendy didn’t seem as affected.

 

“Look at that ass,” she grumbled, “fuckin’ thinks that he can just come in here and disturb everything. I bet he was _so_ fucking smug writing that letter!”

 

She turned to Jimin, looking him over briefly before sighing. “Look, he asked for food, and seeing as you’re the only one who’s interacted with those royal pain in the asses, you’re going to do it.”

 

“What,” Jimin asked dumbly. He wasn’t processing anything at all. The tour, being up here, seeing the Emperor, it felt like a dream.

 

Wendy sighed, “Yerim is waiting for you downstairs. Just take in some food and drinks, serve them, and then get your ass out of there.”

 

Jimin looked from Wendy and then to the glass before he nodded. “Alright,” he looked at Wendy and huffed a smile.

 

“You look like a zombie,” he said.

 

“Hey!” Wendy yelled, swiping at him, but Jimin was already running down the stairs, giggling to himself.

 

He exited the Egyptian exhibit, weaving through the crowd easily and soon enough he was in front of the meeting doors.

 

To Wendy’s words, Yerim was standing there. She deflated when she saw him, waving him over quickly.

 

“Thank God you’re here,” she whispered, “they were starting to get mad. How good are you are balancing things?” She asked.

 

“I was a waiter at Chillies for two years,” he said, taking the food from her and easily putting them on his platter, “are you doing okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” she said, “I got Moonbin to get Juhyun to sit down for a bit. She’s taking a nap right now, they should be gone by the time she wakes up.”

 

“Good,” Jimin muttered, “let’s get this over with.”

 

Yerim opened the doors, and Jimin took a deep breath.

 

“Here we go,” he whispered to himself. He held his chin high and entered the room-

 

And nearly threw up.

 

The smell mixing smell of Omega and Alpha pheromones in an enclosed space was enough to almost make him gag. He pressed on, however, and walked to the President first.

 

He set down a flute of Champagne and a small plate of salad, doing the same to all of them until he reached the Emperor.

 

As he reached up to take a flute from the tray, the Emperor turned to him.

 

Jimin froze, his breath catching in his throat as they made eye contact. The Emperor had cat-like eyes that were dark, slightly narrowed at Jimin.

 

His face was thin, but not gaunt, with the slightest puff of cheeks that filled out his face nicely. His lips curved up slightly in a natural pout that made him look even more similar to a cat.

 

Jimin forced his hands to move, taking down the flute and the salad and setting it down before him. He took a step back, exhaling softly in relief when the Emperor spoke.

 

“Mr. President,” he said. Oh God, his voice was deep. Jimin willed himself not to blush, looking to the President who looked a little pale in the face.

 

“Y-yes, Emperor Min?” He asked with a shaking voice. Jimin started to walk towards one of the four doors. The quicker he could leave the room, the better.

 

“You are familiar with the rule that was put in place by my late father, correct?” He said, picking up his fork and stabbing a piece of lettuce. The crunch filled the room with a sound that seemed as loud as a bone snapping.

 

“Of course,” the President replied. He swallowed thickly, beads of sweat starting to appear on his brow.

 

The Emperor hummed, examining the lettuce leaf for a moment before he set his fork down, “then please inform me,” he said, “why my Intended here in this room, serving me food like a servant?” He asked.

 

What.

 

The President paused, looking from Jimin to the Emperor. He sniffed the air, his mouth curling into a frown.

 

“Y-your Intended?” He repeated, “I’m sorry, Emperor Min, but you must be mistaken. That man is a Beta. He cannot be-”

 

“Allow me to ask you another question,” the Emperor said cooly, “then maybe, you will be able to give me a reply I am satisfied with.”

 

Jimin’s back bumped into the door. He reached back to try and find the knob, but it was locked. An icy cold feeling of dread dripped down his back.

 

“Of course,” the President said, looking a bit relieved to be off of the subject, but he still cast Jimin a questioning glare to which Jimin shook his head.

 

Jimin couldn’t process this. He didn’t know what was going on? Intended? Him? He was a Beta!

 

It must be a joke. It had to be a joke.

 

The Emperor continued, picking up the flute of champagne and studying it with critical eyes.

 

“Do you know the history of the Park-Dal family?” He asked, his eyes not moving from the glass.

 

The Park-Dal family? Everyone knew about them! It was basic history!

 

“A-ah, yes,” the President said, nodding, “the horrible tragedy that befell the family, I am aware of it.”

 

The Emperor hummed, “yes, then you must be aware of who he is.”

 

“H-he?” The President stammered, looking confused, “I don’t-”

 

The Emperor snarled, the sound making the Kim’s flinch and the President cower in his seat. There were a few seconds of silence before the Emperor started to speak again.

 

“Then you are aware of the story of Omega Park Sunhee?” He asked.

 

“I-I am,” the President replied, “what does this have to do with this Beta-”

 

“What it has to do with him,” he growled, “is that you have kept my Intended hidden away from me for nineteen years. Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t rip your head from your shoulders for the heinous act of keeping him-”

 

“Stop!” Jimin found himself yelling.

 

The Emperor froze, looking over at Jimin. The President seemed to deflate a little, but Jimin wasn’t concentrating on him.

 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jimin forced out. His entire body was shaking. Under the piercing eyes of the Emperor, feeling like he would be torn to shreds if he so much as moved.

 

“What do you mean,” the Emperor growled. Jimin blinked his eyes, finding them starting to feel blurry.

 

“I don’t even know who you are,” he hissed, “I’m not your Intended, I’m not an Omega, a-and I’m not part of the Park-Dal family!”

 

The Emperor reeled back slightly from his words, hurt clear on his face. The Kims looked horrified, looking from Jimin to the Emperor.

 

The Emperor set his jaw, stood up straight and pushed his chair away. He started to stalk towards Jimin, standing in front of him. In a last-ditch attempt to hide, Jimin held up the silver platter to hide his face.

 

This was it. He was going to die. He was going to be killed by an Alpha and-

 

He squeaked as the platter was ripped from his hands and tossed aside. He shrunk into the door, wishing that he could just open it, his hand still firmly on the knob.

 

“Look at me,” the Emperor’s voice was much softer now, much kinder. Jimin didn’t move, staying hunched over slightly.

 

He felt the Emperor sigh and felt a hand brush against his arm. Goosebumps popped up on Jimin's skin, and his face felt hot. 

 

“Y-you have no authority to be harassing a member of staff!” The President yelled, seeming to scrape up at least a fraction of his courage.

 

The Emperor looked to the President, “excuse me?” He growled.

 

“I’ll have you arrested!” The President yelled, “all three of you! I-I can do that!”

 

The Emperor turned to the President, and Jimin saw his chance.

 

He darted out from behind the Emperor and made a hasty beeline for the doors. He skidded to a stop when the elder Kim rushed in front of him, holding out his arms to stop him.

 

Jimin reeled back, seeing the other Kim getting up and the Emperor recovering from his shocked state and turning to him.

 

He had one chance.

 

He took off like a bullet, ducking underneath the elder Kim’s arm, running not to the door, but to a small panel that was in the wall.

 

Since the museum was old and had once been a theatre, there where many secret passages that went through the entire museum.

 

He shoved the part of the wall to the side and squeezed in, squeezing his smaller body in the cracks until he was an arm's length from the panel. He saw the Emperor and the Kim’s running for him, the Emperor with his arm stretched out to grab him. His nails had grown, becoming akin to claws rather than regular nails. 

 

This only fueled his terror and need to escape.

 

He wiggled violently, eventually getting through to the tunnels and nearly falling on his face. He breathed hard, looking back to see the Emperor grabbing onto the wooden frames of the wall and tearing them apart.

 

He screamed, getting to his feet and looking for a place to run. He ducked under the Emperor’s outstretched arm that reached for him, grabbing the ribbon tied around his neck and pulling it hard enough to make the skin of his neck burn.

 

The sweet smell of strawberries filled the passage, making Jimin gag, but before he could really think about it, the Emperor was forcing his way into the passage.

 

Jimin ran down the passage, hearing the Emperor roar after him only made him go faster. Adrenaline raced through his veins, his heart felt like it was a butterfly fighting desperately against a raging wind. 

 

He passed by a few branching passages, going left, then right, then left, then right, then straight-

 

He squeaked as he fell through a panel, tumbling straight into the place he had intended to go to. The North Wing.

 

Off limits to everyone, and the statue wing. He scrambled to his feet, grabbing a large statue shaped like a circle and shoved it in front of the panel.

 

Breathing hard, he looked around the darkened department. What the fuck was happening?!

 

Tears gathered in his eyes made him sniffle, quickly wiping them away. He gagged again as the smell of strawberries hit his senses again. He slapped a hand over his neck, finding the small patch of scar tissue on his neck that he had chalked up to a weird scar was secreting...Something.

 

It smelled like strawberries, thick and almost sickly sweet.

 

He froze when he heard another loud growl, and looked towards the panel that he had covered. The statue was shaking as it was rammed against.

 

He had followed him all the way here?! Jimin didn’t think for a second longer before he took off deeper into the statue department.

 

There was a loud thudding behind him, an when he turned he saw that statue that he had set down vibrate and then fall with the force of the Emperor knocking it over.

 

He ran through the department, panting loudly. He soon found himself in an open room. There were a few statues and four doors that he could go through.

 

This felt...Familiar. That feeling that he had felt while looking at the Emperor, it was back. He looked around the room, but as he was distracted he didn’t hear the thundering sounds of footsteps behind him.

 

He turned, and looming above him was the Emperor. Shrouded in darkness with only his eyes showing in the faint glimmers of light that passed through the windows glinting off of his eyes.

 

“ _You_ ,” he snarled.

* * *

Here's a quick little detail on what everyone was wearing <3


	2. Chapter 2

“Get away from me,” Jimin spat, trying his hardest not to let his tone waver. The Emperor did not stop and reached out. 

 

“I’ll scream!” Jimin warned, taking a step back as the Emperor reached for his arm. 

 

The Emperor’s eyes narrowed, “and who would hear you?” He growled, “now stop running away from me like a child and let me look at you.”

 

He took another step forward, his long and more confident stride easily overtaking Jimin’s more hesitant steps. Soon they were face to face. 

 

Or rather, chest to face. 

 

Jimin stepped back again, but the Emperor’s hand was there, resting on his lower back. 

 

“Let me go-” Jimin started to yell, but went silent when the Emperor started to snarl softly. The sound vibrated deep in his chest and was so loud that Jimin could feel the vibrations. 

 

“You,” the Emperor started to speak, his voice muddled by his growl. He swallowed down the growl, his hands digging into Jimin’s arm hard enough to be painful. 

 

“You’ve been here this entire time,” he whispered, “right under my nose.”

 

Jimin felt one of the Emperor’s hands drifting up Jimin’s side, brushing against his skin so featherlight that Jimin wanted to jerk away but the hand on his other arm was tight enough to bruise. 

 

“I mourned for you,” the hand reached his shoulder, sharp nails brushing against his clothes and braced like they wanted to tear his clothes apart. 

 

“We all did. I visited your mother's estate simply so I could lay on your bed, just to imagine that you were there beside me.”

 

His hand was at his neck now, fingertips brushing against the spot on his neck. 

 

“You still smell as good as you did all those years ago,” he rumbled, angling his head down until their cheeks brushed together. 

 

At first, Jimin didn’t know what he was doing. Then, the smell of honeycomb reached his nose. 

 

Jimin’s mouth fell open, and a high pitched whining sound left his mouth. He felt the Emperor grin against his chin, going lower until his lips were touching Jimin’s throat. 

 

Jimin’s hands shook, his knees trembled and threatened to give out from beneath him. 

 

“I’ve waited for this moment,” the Emperor growled, tracing the tip of his tongue against Jimin’s pulse and opening his mouth to run sharp teeth against sensitive skin. 

 

“I knew somewhere inside, I knew that you were alive,” he snarled, his mouth clamping on Jimin’s neck, but not biting. 

 

Jimin knew that he should be pushing the Alpha away. He was in a dangerous situation, about to be mated to someone he didn’t know and yet, he couldn’t stop his body from arching, revealing his neck further. 

 

“P...Please,” he gasped, his eyelids fluttering shut. His mind felt muddled and blurred like he wasn’t really there. Not perceiving things, in the dark. 

 

He could feel teeth starting to break the skin, and that’s when the door to the statue department crashed open. 

 

“Get the fuck away from him!” Wendy’s enraged voice bounced off of the walls, shrill enough to yank Jimin out of the daze. 

 

The Emperor was yanked roughly away from him, shoved to the ground. Wendy held onto Jimin, pulling him away from the Emperor who looked up at them with a stunned expression on his face. 

 

“I already called security on your ass,” Wendy hissed, “you’re lucky that you’re royalty, or else I would sterilize you myself!” She spat. 

 

A few security guards poured in, the Kims following close behind. Wendy pulled Jimin aside as the Emperor got up, snarling at the guards who threatened to get close to him. 

 

“We need to leave,” she said softly, “are you okay, Jimin?”

 

Was he okay? It felt like he was submerged underwater, unable to listen properly or understand what she was saying. 

 

Her mouth moved around words, but Jimin’s eyes were already rolling back into his head, and he knew no more. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin hated dreaming. 

 

Maybe it came from the fact that he never had dreams. When he woke up, he could never remember what happened in his dreams, and when he was asleep, even if it was lucid dreaming, he was always in the same place. 

 

High above the clouds. Not flying, but falling very very slowly. 

 

It wasn’t cold, he could breathe just fine, and he really just felt at peace. He liked these dreams. They weren’t memories that he had long forgotten, ones that confused him and made no sense when he woke up. 

 

This was a good dream. 

 

He looked around the dreamscape slowly, blinking languidly. The sky was slowly becoming pink, and it made him smile. It reminded him of cotton candy or at least some form of it. 

 

He watched the clouds around him, fluffy and beautiful, forming into shapes. A kitten, a doughnut, a square, a wolf-

 

Cold. 

 

He was falling! The wind rushed past him, whistling and blending with the shrill terrified scream he let out when a massive cream coloured wolf ran towards him, somehow running on thin air. 

 

The wolf howled loudly, the vibration of the sound rumbling deep in Jimin’s bones. His eyes widened when behind it, a massive black wolf appeared in the cream wolf’s shadow. 

 

“Look out-” he tried to yell but found himself only wheezing breath out as he watched in horror as the black wolf opened it massive jaws, huge shimmering teeth bared, and tackled the cream wolf. 

 

Jimin watched, falling still, as the black wolf dug its teeth into the cream wolf’s scruff. 

 

He screamed, the cream wolf wailing with him as pain burned in his neck. He reached up, smacking his neck and found it wet. The substance being sticky bright red blood when he pulled his hand away. 

 

As he looked back to the two wolves, the cream wolf lay near motionless on the ground with blood oozing from its neck while the black wolf looked straight into Jimin’s eyes. 

 

Brown meeting blue. Terror meeting hunger. 

 

The black wolf snarled and opened its jaws again, this time going for Jimin. His mouth got close to Jimin, nearly about to bite him in half-

 

“Jimin!”

 

The wolf vanished in a pulse of black fog. He gasped, his hands digging into soft sheets as his eyes cleared to see a bright light above him.

 

He moaned, tossing his head to the side with a hiss. He squinted open his eyes again and once they focused, he could see the pressed close forms of Juhyun and Seulgi. 

 

“Oh, sweetie,” Juhyun gasped, leaning forward in a near collapse of relief, “thank God you’re awake,” she touched his face, pushing a piece of hair behind his ear, “you have no idea how worried I was.”

 

Seulgi leant forward as well, her eyes hard with fury. “And you have no idea how angry I am with that stupid Alpha,” she growled, her eyes softening when she took Jimin’s smaller hand in hers, stroking the back of it with the pads of her fingers. 

 

“Attacking my baby,” Juhyun whined, grabbing Jimin by his shoulders and hauling him up into a tight hug that squished their faces together. 

 

A rush of fear flowed through Jimin’s chest. “M-my neck,” he croaked, ripping his hand away from Seulgi and struggling out of Juhyun’s hug to feel at his neck, “h-he bit me-” 

 

“He didn’t,” Wendy cut in, directing his attention over to her where she was sat on the opposite side of the bed. She very gently pulled his hands away from his neck, unfurling his fingers that had threatened to dig into the now sensitive patches on his neck. 

 

“We got there just in time,” she continued, her voice tight, “I would have ripped him to shreds if he did anything to you.”

 

Jimin nodded slowly, resting his hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. It felt like it was running at a thousand miles an hour. He took the time calming down to look at the room he was in. 

 

It was a hospital room, but not anything like he had seen at home. 

 

It was clean. Sterile, almost disgustingly so. There wasn’t anything to decorate it. The walls were a plain white, as well as the bed, the machines that Jimin was hooked up to via IV and heart monitor, even down to the thin sheets that covered his body. There were no windows, and it felt more like a hospital than a place someone would spend trying to get better. 

 

“Where...Where are we?” He whispered, looking over to Juhyun. She looked away, biting her lower lip. Seulgi pulled her head into the crook of her neck and gently patted her head, she too not making eye contact with him. 

 

“We’re in the Emperor’s personal hospital,” Wendy spat, “that fucker, we got him in handcuffs and he had the audacity to try and shift when the paramedics arrived to take you to the hospital,” she griped. 

 

“He was worried.” 

 

Jimin’s head snapped to the front of the room where the door was Taehyung. He had dressed down, not wearing the fancy dark clothing he had been wearing at the museum, and now he simply sported a pair of black wash jeans and a purple shirt that was neatly tucked into the jeans. 

 

“Worried my ass,” Wendy snarled, glaring at the Omega and ignoring how the Omega made a face at her vulgar words. 

 

“It may not seem like it, Jimin-sii, but Alpha Min does see you as something precious that he wishes to protect. I’m sure he did not mean to frighten you so badly-”

 

Yerim, who was seated in the corner and picking at her nails with a look of distaste on her face, scoffed loudly. 

 

“He made a bad impression on our Jiminie-” Taehyung made another face, “-we are all on edge from what he did, I’m sure Jimin has been affected the most by the careless acts of you royal folk.”

 

Taehyung sniffed, turning his nose into the air, “I will have you know that Emperor Min has been looking for his mate for several years-it is normal for an Alpha to become-”

 

“Savage?” Seulgi piped up. 

 

Taehyung stiffened up, “watch your tone,” he said darkly. Seulgi didn’t seem to phased by him and shrugged. 

 

“What do you mean by mate?” Jimin asked quietly. 

 

Taehyung’s eyes landed on Jimin, filling with pity, “oh, yes,” he said, “perhaps we could discuss this in private? Omega Seokjin and I would rather speak to Jimin-sii alone too, how should I say, break the news to him.”

 

“I don’t see why we can’t-” Wendy started, but Juhyun silenced her with a look. 

 

“We’ll give you half an hour,” Juhyun said, standing slowly. She turned to Jimin, “will you be alright to speak with them for a bit? We need to sort things out on our side as well.”

 

“You’ll come back, right?” 

 

Juhyun’s face went soft and she smiled, “of course,” she said, gently squishing his cheek, “I could never leave my little mochi behind. We’ll be back before you know it. Just listen to them, okay? This will all be sorted out soon.” 

 

Jimin forced himself to smile, “okay,” he whispered, tilting his head to the side a little to lean into Juhyun’s hand. She let him rest on it for a moment longer before slipping her hand away and herding the four other girls out of the room. 

 

Taehyung waited until the door was firmly closed to speak. 

 

“How long are you going to keep this up for?” He snapped. 

 

“Excuse me?” Jimin asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

 

“This stupid game of yours,” Taehyung growled, “you faking memory loss! Like you don’t remember me! Or Jin-hyung! Or Yoongi-hyung!”

 

Jimin had whiplash from the changing of name terms and shook his head, “I don’t know what you mean-” 

 

“Bullshit!” Taehyung hissed, slamming his hand on the metal bar at the end of Jimin’s bed, “you know full well what I’m talking about!” 

 

Jimin scrunched back, keeping a short distance between him and Taehyung as the Omega rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

 

The scent of irritation reached Jimin’s nose and he recoiled. How the hell was he smelling that?! Betas couldn’t smell the pheromones that Omegas gave off-

 

Wait. 

 

A feeling of horror dawned on him, fear thrumming in his veins, and he watched in terror as Taehyung recoiled and covered his nose, his eyes watering as if he had smelled something pungent and disgusting. 

 

The door to the room slammed open, and Jimin’s heart skipped a beat. He looked over, half expecting to see the Emperor in the doorway, but instead, it was just Seokjin. 

 

“Taehyung,” he hissed, “what the hell have you been saying?!” He closed the door, grabbing a towel off of the small shelf by the door and stuffing it in the crack under the door. 

 

“Do you want Yoongi to come in here and scare him half to death?!” 

 

“It’s not my fault!” Taehyung spat, “I was just-”

 

Jimin blocked out the rest of his words. His entire world was being turned upside down. Him? An Omega?! 

 

He was a Beta! Omegas never presented late, and he had never shown signs of being an Omega! He had encountered tons of Alphas and Omegas before, so why? Why now? Why was he suddenly the thing he dreaded being the most?!

 

He didn’t notice that he was panicking until he found that he couldn’t breathe. He wheezed, grabbing at his chest and scrambling at his neck, scratching bright red angry lines into his skin. 

 

He felt Seokjin trying to pry his hands away, and he screamed. The acute and sour scent of distress polluted the air as Jimin continued to wheeze. 

 

He couldn’t breathe! He couldn’t breathe! He couldn’t breathe! He couldn’t-

 

In the back of his mind, he could feel something scratching. A whining that he realized was coming from his own throat. A ripple of pain cascaded over his skin for a second and was gone soon before it had started. 

 

He heard a loud whine, this one not in his head, and felt a cold wet nose nudge at his cheek. His eyes cleared, and in front of him was a large brown wolf. He panted, his entire body felt wrung out and exhausted. 

 

He registered something cold underneath him and realized that it was the floor. The bed was torn apart, metal discarded in small pieces and massive claw marks on the once pristine wall. 

 

He tried to push himself up, but his arms screamed in protest so he laid prone. The brown wolf, from the sweet grass scent he could identify as Seokjin, continued to whine and gently nudge at his cheek. 

 

There was a warm presence on his back, warm fur that flanked him and another wet nose snuffling and nosing through his hair. 

 

What the hell had happened? 

 

He felt like he had just run an entire marathon. On ice. Wearing slippers. 

 

When Seokjin saw that he was awake and at least somewhat stable, he shifted back. His bones rearranged themselves in a morbidly beautiful fluid kind of way, leaving the Omega naked on the floor. 

 

Seokjin covered himself with a large scrap of the sheet that was on the floor, his face pale like he felt just as worn out as Jimin did. 

 

“What,” Jimin tried to speak, but his vocal cords protested. Seokjin tutted softly, petting his head in slow soft strokes. 

 

“Shh, don’t try to speak,” he murmured. 

 

Like Jimin could. 

 

“You panicked and your wolf-oh you poor thing!” His voice was choked with a sob as he lurched forward and gathered Jimin into his arms. 

 

“We didn’t know that you truly could not remember us,” he whispered, his lips pressed against Jimin’s ear as he gently rocked Jimin as if the motion itself was not causing Jimin  _ immense _ pain. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Jiminie.”

 

Jimin flinched at the sudden closeness of Taehyung, who must have shifted into his human form as well, and was pressed up against Jimin’s back. Skin on skin, very warm and very tight. 

 

He let out a little sound that might have been a cross between a whine and a grunt, sounding more similar to how a puppy would yelp for its mother. 

 

The sound only caused Seokjin to croon at him and nuzzle the patches on his neck against Jimin’s head in a feverish motion. 

 

“You must have been so  _ scared _ ,” Seokjin whined, “my poor little Jiminie! Ugh, I wish we had come sooner! Or at least without Yoongi-”

 

Taehyung grumbled, nuzzling his nose against the nape of Jimin’s neck. He could smell Taehyung’s scent as well, chocolate and caramel. Sweet and yet a little salty. 

 

“Ugh, he acted so inappropriately,” Seokjin griped, “we told him to remain calm and he nearly beheaded the President!”

 

“The President is below him,” Taehyung murmured. 

 

Seokjin growled, to which Taehyung replied with a simple snort. 

 

“It does not matter who is above who,” Seokjin huffed, “what matters is that he scared Jiminie. He’s nearly torn himself to shreds trying to get in here-”

 

“Why?” Jimin managed to speak, although his voice was still rough and croaky. 

 

“He could smell you,” Seokjin said, more frantically rubbing his scent onto Jimin, “his instinct is to find his mate and eliminate what distressed you. I would be appalled if he did anything but that perhaps this was not the correct situation-”

 

“Hyung,” Taehyung mumbled, “you’re rambling.” 

 

Seokjin snapped his mouth closed, glowering at Taehyung before he huffed and went quiet for a moment. 

 

“It wasn’t right for him to do that to you,” Seokjin said, “nor was it right for us to overwhelm you.” He dried his eyes, pushing away tears that threatened to fall. 

 

“My wolf?” Jimin croaked before he started to cough, wheezing for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

Seokjin tittered and hushed him, “of course, your wolf!” He said, aghast. He ran his fingers through Jimin’s hair, humming. 

 

“Your wolf, the poor thing must have been laying in wait for so long, he came out when he realized that you were in danger.”

 

“You were panicking,” Taehyung peeped up from where he was gently kissing the back of Jimin’s neck and making him shiver, “your wolf took over and repressed your human side. And...He kind of made a mess.”

 

“I can see that,” Jimin whispered, taking a look around the room as much as he could. He really had torn the room to shit. “But, didn’t you two shift as well?”

 

Seokjin muttered something about talking too much and huffed. 

 

“We did,” Taehyung said, flopping an arm around Jimin’s middle, his hand suspiciously close to his dick, “only to control you, though.”

 

Jimin wiggled a little to try and get Taehyung to let him go, but the other Omega just held him tighter. 

 

“Don’t move,” he whined, nuzzling Jimin’s neck and rubbing his own scent onto Jimin. “I wanna stay with you just a little longer until we have to get you ready to go.”

 

“Go?” Jimin asked, craning his neck to look back at Taehyung, “go where?”

 

“Your mother’s estate,” Seokjin said, “you’ll be moved there, after all.”

 

“What?!” Jimin’s voice rose into a yell, which really wasn’t good for his throat, but he didn’t care. “I’m not leaving Demarius!”

 

Seokjin wrinkled his nose, “volume,” he hissed, “and of course you are! You’re an Omega now! You can’t be seen dilly-dallying or having a day job-”

 

“I  _ like _ my job!” 

 

“Someone of your status can’t have a job!” Seokjin hissed, “you are royalty! Hailing from one of the most powerful royal families of the century after the Min family line!” 

 

“I don’t fucking care about my family!” Jimin hissed, “they’re dead, aren’t they?! So why the fuck should I care?! Just let me go!”

 

Seokjin snarled, sitting up to loom over him. His eyes changed, going from deep brown to a bright golden. His teeth grew a bit longer and his fingernails stretched out into claws.

 

He opened up his mouth to speak, but Jimin cut him off with a weak but well-aimed swipe of his arm that had Seokjin flinching back. 

 

“Juhyun!” He screamed, “Wendy! Help!” 

 

He struggled, kicking out his legs and trying to get away from Taehyung who was holding him tighter. He snarled, biting down hard on the other Omegas arm and making him yelp and let go. 

 

He scampered back, his limbs screaming in pain as he snarled at the two other Omegas. There was a distant pounding and Seokjin’s head snapped towards the door, baring his teeth as the door trembled with the force of someone crashing into it. 

 

“Taehyung, don’t let him in-”

 

Too late. 

 

The door burst open, filling the room with the smell of honeycomb that made Jimin’s stomach turn. In the doorway stood the Emperor. Draped in dark furs and snarling. 

 

His mouth opened, revealing huge sharp teeth that glinted. He took a step into the room, triggering the reaction of the two Omegas. Seokjin snarled, shifting in an instant and vaulting himself at the Emperor. 

 

Taehyung shifted as well, but went to Jimin and loomed over him, pressing his stomach over Jimin’s body and hiding him. 

 

Jimin watched just over the curve of Taehyung’s shoulder as Seokjin tore at the Emperor’s furs, snarling and barking but never trying to hurt him. The Emperor ignored him, a thundering snarl making the Omega freeze in place and back up with a whimper, his ears going back. 

 

The Emperor turned to Taehyung and Jimin, stalking over to them. Jimin whimpered, acutely aware of his nakedness and tried to hide his body under Taehyung’s as the wolf whined loudly. 

 

The Emperor's growl rumbled loudly, his eyes flickering to a light blue. That blue...Jimin could remember it. He whimpered, closing his eyes tight and feeling the same pain run over his body before it faded. 

 

He breathed hard, his legs shaking as Taehyung sat up and nuzzled his cheek gently. He opened up his eyes to see that something was different. He could suddenly see so much better, everything around him was clear and bright. He panted softly, letting out a high pitched whine. He looked down and saw that his hands had turned into cream coloured paws, covered in a thick layer of fluffy fur. 

 

Taehyung started to growl, his tail straight out and his lips pulled back in a gruesome snarl. The Emperor growled back, his eyes flashing furiously. 

 

“Move, Omega,” he growled, taking a step forward. 

 

Jimin whined, pressing his belly on the cool hospital floor and tucking his muzzle under his paws so that he didn’t have to look. 

 

He heard another threatening rumble from Taehyung before the horrible sound of ripping reached his ears. He heard a high pitched yelp, and the sound of claws scraping across the floor before everything went quiet. 

 

“Your Alphas will hear about this improper behaviour,” the Emperor growled, “do not get in my way again.” 

 

The answering whimpers from the two Omegas were enough of an answer. Jimin whined again, tucking his tail underneath his body and pressed up against the broken apart bed behind him. 

 

He heard the Emperor stop in front of him and sunk further back, making sure to cover his neck. Instead of a bite or a hit like he was expecting, a hand very gently touched the top of his head. 

 

He tensed up as the hand slowly moved from his head to his neck, resting on the back of it before pulling away and repeating the motion. 

 

“You’re safe here,” he whispered, “I promise, I will never do anything to hurt you.”

 

Jimin remained hunched, his lip curling up as a warning but never moving. 

 

“Can I pick you up?” He asked, his hand moving down towards Jimin’s stomach. Jimin snapped his jaws, snarling briefly. The hand stopped and pulled away. 

 

“Okay,” he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

 

Jimin felt him turn away from him. 

 

“Prepare him for departure. I want him in his home by the end of today. Send the Betas home. If they have any problem with this, send them to me.”

 

There was no answer. 

 

The Emperor left, leaving them alone. Jimin waited in bated breath until he felt a wet nose press against his head. 

 

He lifted his head to see Seokjin and whined loudly. He bowed his head, sniffling loudly and crying out until Seokjin pressed up against him. Taehyung shuffled over a large scratch on his forehead and laid down with them. 

 

They laid in silence together. Just them, the hospital, and the feeling of dread that had Jimin’s heart sinking. 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is LavendurUniverse :)


End file.
